The Sweetest Gift
by stainedglassmasquerade
Summary: ObiWan returns to the Temple after a long mission away. He sneaks into the Temple nursery one night and visits a special person. Please read and review! ObiWanOC


_A/N: Hey, I was just thinking the other night and this came to mind. I have a story that I've yet to post on here about how Obi-Wan becomes a father. This is a cute little piece about him coming to visit one night after he returns from a mission. _

_Disclaimer: I own nothing of importance. Yutissi is mine, but Star Wars belongs to George Lucas and the Lyrics to "The Sweetest Gift" belong to their respective owner, thank you._

**

* * *

**

**The Sweetest Gift**

The halls of the Temple were empty and silent. It was after midnight and most everyone was on their sleepcouch for the night. A solitary Jedi Knight stalked the hallways, headed for the nursery. There was enough light from the moons that he could see his way through the many little beds of children sleeping. He moved silently, stealthily as only a Jedi could, until he reached his destination.

A child in the bed next to where he stood, stirred. "Master Kenobi? What are you doing here?" He asked quietly.

"Shh...I'm watching the nursery tonight. Go back to sleep." Obi-Wan replied, smiling lightly at the child.

Immediately the boy turned over and was asleep. Obi-Wan had to quiet his upcoming laughter for the childs sweet behavior. He looked down on the bed to his left. There slept a little girl, no more than 3 years old, with redish blonde hair and pale peach skin. Obi-Wan's heart melted as he looked at her, sleeping so silently. He hated to wake her, but knew he only had so much time that he could spend so he reached down and gently touched her shoulder.

The girl stirred, opening her eyes to see him standing above her. She smiled, "Obi-Wan!" She exclaimed, hopping up into his arms, forgetting where she was.

"Shh!" He hushed her, putting a finger over her tiny mouth.

"Sowy." She frowned, sitting back down on her sleepcouch.

"Here." Obi-Wan said, pulling her into his arms. "We'll go talk elsewhere."

* * *

He carried her out of the nursery and towards one of the many gardens in the Temple. The room of a thousand fountains was peaceful and serene. They walked down a path to find themselves by a reflecting pool. 

"Now," Obi-Wan began, "You were glad to see me?"

"Yes, vewy!" The little girl said excidedly. "I was wondewin' if you was ever comin' back."

"I wouldn't leave you. I may have a dangerous job, but I'll always come back to my little girl." He smiled, kissing her rosy cheek.

Her blue-gray eyes sparkled up at him from her seat on his lap. "I wuv you Obi-Wan." She hugged him.

"I love you too Yutissi. You're my angel." He held her tight in his arms. "Anything you want to tell me before I take you back to bed?"

"I got to hold a lightsabre yesterday!" She perked up, smiling at him.

"Good for you, I hope you were careful."

"I was. Besides, Master Yoda wouldn't let me turn it on. Meany." Yutissi pouted.

"Now, now. Master Yoda is a wise being, you must respect him." Obi-Wan scolded lovingly.

"Yes Obi-Wan." She mumbled, falling into his arms.

* * *

They sat that way for a while but all too soon Obi-Wan realized he was dozing off. The last thing he needed was to fall asleep with Yutissi and be found in the morning. He moved slowly, not wanting to wake her if she were asleep. 

"Time to go sweetheart." He whispered.

"No, you haven't sung our song yet." She said sadly.

"All right, all right. I'll sing it once then it's to bed with you."

Yutissi smiled as she buried herself in his robe. Obi-Wan began to softly sing to her:

_"Quietly while you were asleep _

_The moon and I were talking _

_I asked that she'd always keep you protected_

_She promised you her light _

_That you so gracefully carry _

_You bring your light and shine like morning_

_And then the wind pulls the clouds across the moon _

_Your light fills the darkest room _

_And I can see the miracle _

_T__hat keeps us from falling_

_She promised all the sweetest gifts _

_That only the heaven's could bestow _

_You bring your light and shine like morning_

_And as you so gracefully give _

_Her light as long as you live _

_I'll always remember this moment."_

By the time he finished she was asleep in his arms. He stood, moving off toward the Temple nursery. As he lay her back down on her sleepcouch he kissed her forehead.

"I love you Yutissi. Your daddy loves you." He silently whispered as he left.


End file.
